Of Pranks and Love Letters
by whydoyoucare
Summary: Draco plays a prank on Harry that resolves in a lot of confusion. Ron/Hermione and slight Harr/Ginny.
1. Default Chapter Title

** **

Thanks!!!!!So many people gave me great reviews that I decided to do another one!!!!!

And Twist, if your reading this, sorry for taking your title.I didn't know it has already been used, I'm new here, so I didn't know.Sorry.

This will be a Ron and Hermione, and since Ayleeandra asked nicely, there will be some Harry/Ginny in it too.

Also, thanks to all my other reviewers:Kath, doo doo doobrain (was that even a review?I don't know what the hell that was), HPRules, College Girl, Immortal_Mage, Sev, TigerFairy, Amethyst, Tessie, Marie, Hemione L. Granger, Padfoot, Princess Hermone Sorcellerie, Tinkerbell, Meg, Rin Berry, and Hermione Rose Granger!!!I love you all!!!!

Can anyone tell me what T.V. show I got this off of????

One last thing, the italics are their thoughts.

Of pranks and love letters…

Draco watched Potter and his friends across the Great Hall.He was going to screw them up once and for all.He looked carefully at the little group, and he knew their secretes.Ron and Hermione were in love with each other.The only thing was, neither of them knew it.Ginny Weasley was pining after Potter, who was in turn crazy for that Ravenclaw…Cho Chang.

He took the note out of his pocket and reread it carefully, making sure it was believable.Then he headed toward the Gryffindor table where Harry and his friends are.

"Hello there Potter.Getting ready for when Slithery creams you at quiditch this year?"As he asked this, he carefully slipped the note into Harry's coat.

"Get lost Malfoy.""Hey, don't have to be rude about it, I'm going."Malfoy left, smirking._He fell right into my little trap._

_ _

"Hey what's this," Harry exclaimed as he found the note in his pocket.It was later that day, and he had just gotten into the common room.He looked around, and noticed none of his friends were around.He unfolded the letter, and read it.

My Sweetheart,

My heart leaps every time you look at me.I melt into your eyes, and wish for a kiss…just one kiss from your sweet lips.I would do anything to make you mine, but I'm afraid it will not be so.My love in unrequited.All I can do is hope one day you will return it.

Your secrete admirer

_Who is my secrete admirer, could it be Cho?Or maybe it's Ginny, she has gotten quite pretty lately_._But, she is so annoying._

"Hi Harry, whatcha readn'?"Hermione was right behind him.

"Oh, nothing."He said, getting a little red behind the ears.He quickly stuck the note into his Transfiguration book so Hermione couldn't read it.

"Did you want me to look over your homework for you."Hermione said, pointing to his book.

"Yes.Um, Hermione, I have to go do something quick.The work is in here, go ahead and look at it."He left to find who could've written the note to him.He was so interested in finding the girl that he forgot his homework was in his workbook, and not in his textbook.

Meanwhile, Hermione was searching the textbook for Harry's homework.A note slipped out from it._What is this, this can't be his homework_.She unfolded the note, and read it._Oh no, this can't be!Harry can't love me, I don't love him.I love him as a sister, but nothing more.I have my eyes someone else…_

_ _

Hermione didn't have time to sort out her thoughts as that exact someone else walked into the room.

"Hey Hermione, why was Harry rushing out like that?"

"Hold this Ron.I have to go find Harry."Hermione said, handing him the textbook.She rushed out of the room forgetting the note was still in there.She didn't feel the same way towards Harry, but she wanted to talk things out with him so he could see her point of view.

Meanwhile, Ron looked down at the textbook, and at the note Hermione pushed into his hand._Her soft fingertips felt so good in my hand.Forget it!She doesn't love me like I love her, that's impossible._

_ _

He picked up the note and read it._This is great, so Hermione does love me.I have to find her to tell her I love her too._Neville walked in just in that moment.

"Hold this Neville, I have to go find Hermione.She gave me this and ran out."He said, handing the note to Neville so he could read it.

"But I thought you two fight all the time."He said.

"We do.But, I think I love her.I didn't think she would ever return my feelings.I have to go find her and tell her."With that, Ron was out the door.

Neville wanted to follow them to see what would happen.The thought of Ron and Hermione was very intriguing.He had to see what would happen.Luckily, he saw Ginny Weasley walk in.

"Hold this Ginny, I have to go."He shoved the note at her, and set the textbook on the table, and rushed out the door.

Ginny sighed, and looked at the note Neville just gave her._Oh no,_ she thought as she read it._I feel so bad.Neville is such a sweet boy, but my heart is truly devoted to Harry, even though he may never love me.I have to go find him._She threw the note on the table and followed Neville out the door.

Harry got to his final destination, the quiditch field.He knew Cho would be just getting out of practice.He had to find her to see if she could've possibly written the letter.He didn't think she liked him, but she did smile at him across the lunch table earlier, if there was a chance, he had to take it.

"Cho, I need to talk to you."He called as he spotted her walking towards him.

"Okay Harry, shoot."She said.

"Well…""Harry."He turned to see Hermione running toward him.

"Can't you see you're interrupting something?"He asked her.

"I need to talk to you Harry about the note.""How do you know about the note?"He asked."You gave it to me."She stated."Hermione."Another voice called out.

"Ron, what are you doing here?""I saw the note Hermi." He said."Ron, I can explain.You see…"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Cho turned to see Neville sneaking towards them, and Ginny hot on his heels."What is this, a secrete gathering?Why is everyone here?"Harry asked.

"Harry, I had to tell you that I don't feel the same way you do.I'm sorry."Hermione spat."What do you mean you don't feel the same way I do?""I mean the note, Harry.""What??I didn't write that note to you."

"I thought you wrote the note to me, Hermi."Ron said, looking dejected.

"Well, I thought Neville gave the note to me."Ginny added.

"So, who gave you the note Harry?"Ron asked."I don't know that is what I was trying to find out."He replied."I thought maybe it was Cho or Ginny."

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione spat.

"Yuck, I hope it wasn't Malfoy.That's sick Hermione."Harry said.

"No, I mean it was a trick.Remember when he ran into us earlier today?I thought I saw him reach into your coat for something, but I didn't see him take anything out, so I figured it was just my imagination.

"Malfoy is going to pay."Harry said angrily while he, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny walked back up to Gryffindor.

"Ron, can I talk to you first."Hermione said before they entered Hogwarts castle."Ron, what were you going to tell me if I wrote you that letter?"

"Well, er, nothing.""You didn't run down there to tell me nothing Ron, you had to tell me something.What were you going to tell me?Please Ron, I need to know."

"I wasn't going to tell you anything.I was, er, goingtokissyou."Hermione's face light up."So, you do like me?""Well, I guess I do Hermi.""Well, I guess I like you too."She gave him a quick peck on the cheek as they went on up to the castle.As they got to the doorway, he turned to her and gave her a real kiss, full on the lips.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny were sitting in the common room waiting for Ron and Hermione."So Ginny."Harry said."Do you like Neville?""Actually, no.I didn't know what to do.I'm glad he doesn't like me that way, I didn't want to hurt his feelings."She thought a while, and turned back to him."So, were you hoping it was Cho?"

"A little bit.But, I was also sort of hoping it was someone else."He said."Who?""Well, there's this cute red headed girl…"He had to stop as she was hugging him so hard he was nearly suffocated.

"Harry does need to breathe you know."Ron said as he and Hermione entered the common room.

"Oh, and what were you two doing."Harry asked, seeing Hermione's hair all ruffled up, and Ron's face shine bright red.They laughed as they started to explain to Harry what happened since he and Ginny left.

Meanwhile, Lavender Browne sat thinking of how Neville smiled at her so sweetly in Charms that day._If only he knew how I feel about him_.She went to pick up her books form the table and spotted a letter crumpled up to her.

The End!!

There, I hope it wasn't too rushed.Please R & R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I do not own anyone mentioned in this story, and I do not own Hogwarts, or quiditch.

P.S.The spell check kept wanting me to change Hermione to hormone!!!!!I thought that was kind of funny!!!!


	2. Default Chapter Title

Thanks for all the suggestions!I'll try to make it follow as much of the story line as possible.I don't know about romance yet, because it seems like everyone wants different ones.

# A Christmas Story-Harry Potter Style II

Harry was walking out on the Hogwarts grounds with Ron and Hermione after class.Hermione was lecturing to Ron that according to _Hogwarts, A History_, if a wizard stuck their tongue to a broomstick on a cold winter day, it would get stuck.Ron, unbelieving had to argue with Hermione.

"You're lying, it does not say that."

"Does to, don't you read _Hogwarts, A History_?"

"You didn't read it from there, you're just making it up.I could stick my tongue to this broomstick, and it wouldn't stick."

"I dare you to try it."

"Yeah right, I'm not going to do it just to prove something to you."

"I double-dog dare you."

Hermione was really start getting ferocious.Harry knew only the triple dare would come next, followed by the triple-dog dare, which was the mother of all dares.

"I triple-dog dare you."Hermione skipped the triple dare, and went right to the bait.There was no turning back now.

"Alright, alright.Give me the stupid broomstick."Ron slowly stuck his tongue to the broomstick.He tried and tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge."

"Stuck, stuck, stuck."That was all Ron could get out.

"What do we do now," I asked Hermione.

"Come on guys, we'll be late for class Collin yelled out while the rest of the kids ran for the door.

Me and Hermione started walking and Hermi stopped to rethink the situation.

"Come on," I said, pulling her towards the door.We walked into Mrs. McGongalls classroom right when she started to take role.

"Sit down class, it is time for me to take attendence."She read through every name, stopping only when she reached Weasley, Ronald."Have any of you seen Ronald?"

She sneaked a peak out the window, and saw Ron flailing his arms, trying to get his tongue off of the broomstick."Oh my word." She said, running out the door.Soon, Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey were also by his side.Dumbledore said some kind of magic to unstuck Ron's tongue.Soon, McGonagall went back into the classroom, followed by Ron, with a cotton swab in his mouth.

"Now, I know someone had to put Ron up to this." She stated as me and Hermione sunk low into our seats."But, he has refused to tell me who it is.Beings as I can't punish that person, or those persons, I guess the punishment will simply be inflicted by themselves.They will simple have to live with the guilt."I looked at Hermione, and she returned a smile, for we knew it was much better not to get caught.

Sorry it took me so long to get that part out, but the next part should be up by tonight or tomorrow.Up next:A Hogwarts student has a lesson in eating, and someone wins a grand prize.

Disclaimer:The great and wonderful J.K. Rowling owns all of the characters.


End file.
